Santa Claus (Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer: The Movie)
This article is about the character from the 1998 film. For the Rankin/Bass character, see Santa Claus (Rankin/Bass) Santa Claus is a supporting character in Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer: The Movie and a minor character in its sequel book Rudolph Saves The Sprites. He is a well-known Christmas icon who delivers presents to children all around the world on Christmas Eve in a sleigh pulled by his nine reindeer known as the Flyers. In the film along with Blitzen, Mitzi and Zoey, Santa is shown not to ridicule Rudolph for his red nose and instead treats him with kindness. ''Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer: The Movie Santa is first seen along with his wife Mrs. Claus watching The Sprites fly about and wonders what the occasion is. He is later seen when Stormella arrives at his workshop to find out which of his elves damaged her ice garden. When it is revealed to be Boone and Doggle Stormella demands Santa to hand them over to which he refuses causing Stormella to close off her bridge which Santa uses. He is later seen a year later where he finds Rudolph (who had just ran away from his school because he was laughed at) with his nose hidden in the snow. Santa notices he looks cold and gives him his scarf. When Rudolph thinks Santa wouldn't want him on his sleigh team because of his nose, Santa replies in saying that he thinks Rudolph's nose is grand and says that we're different on the outside and counts is what's inside our hearts and that hearts don't as big as Rudolph's which cheers up the young reindeer a bit. He then sings Santa's Family where he says that he treats everyone in the village like family and says he will see Rudolph at The Christmas Eve Launch which the reindeer agrees. On Christmas Eve, Santa takes off with his Flyers to deliver presents to the children of the world whilst watched by Rudolph and the other villagers. He is later seen along with his wife at The Junior Reindeer Games and are shown not to be happy about Rudolph getting disqualified. Later that night Blitzen, Mitzi and Zoey's parents come to him and ask him to help them find Rudolph and Zoey to which he sends Boone and Doggle to find them. He is later seen watching Stormella's storm appear that causes him to realise that someone crossed her bridge. Later that day he calls a meeting and says that due to the storm he will have to call off the Christmas Eve launch. But then sees Rudolph's nose glowing from afar and gets a idea and asks him to guide his sleigh through the storm to which Rudolph agrees. Before taking off Santa gives Rudolph a Medal of Valor which all of the Flyers have. Rudolph Saves The Sprites'' After the Sprites fail to appear at the Winter Celebrations to perform their light show, Santa along with the Flyers set out to look for them. They fail in finding them, but Rudolph and Zoey are successful after finding out that Ridley took the Sprites to Ice Castle, so they would perform to Stormella, as she has never been invited to the celebrations. Songs sung by Santa Claus *"Santa's Family" *"Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer" Gallery Imager s.jpg 15image.jpg|Santa with Young Rudolph. 16image.jpg|Santa and Mrs. Claus watching The Junior Reindeer Games. Imagebhm.jpg Imagembs.jpg|Mitzi and Blitzen asking Santa for help to find Rudolph. imagesr.jpg|Santa with Rudolph. Imagers.jpg Imagedrbs.jpg Imagertrnrtmdsr .jpg Imagertrnrtmshiside.jpg Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Allies Category:Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer: The Movie Characters Category:Adults Category:Rudolph's Best friends Category:Humans